Kizuna
by kaiya
Summary: Deidara is the soul survivor of a devastating explosion and is found near the brink of death. When his path crosses with a certain red head, his life becomes more chaotic then it already was .SasoDei.Shonenai, maybe yoai who knows. Kizuna means 'Bond' yup
1. Unidentified flying object

+Kizuna-Bond-+

----------

Ok, this is my first story ever, so it will probably be abit shabby and confusing at times. It's also my first shonen-ai/BL/etc etc fic. Constructive critsism is extremely appreciated. ..So hope you all enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Naruto characters. They belong to the brilliant mind of Masashi Kishimoto.

----------

"FIRE!! The village is on fire!"

"Someone, please help me!"

The sound of frightened villagers crying out into the night filled the sky as the burning flames consumed the entire town. People were rushing frantically all across the place, men trying to extinguish the blaze while women rushed to find refuge for them and their children.

It was complete chaos.

Among the confusion, a slender young man with long blonde hair ran through the burning streets unnoticed. his hair was tied into a loose sort of ponytail and part of it fell over his left eye.His ragged clothing hung from his frame and made him appear frailer then he already seemed. He ran down the familiar streets, not stopping to take a single glimpse back as they fell apart. He hadn't exactly had the best of moments in these streets and was not terribly sad to see them go. However, his brows were furrowed and his eyes held a terrified look, the kind you see on children's faces when they are lost and confused.

" _How did this happen?"_ he asked himself almost accusingly, " _Did I accidentally do something like that again…No, I Couldn't have-.._."

A sudden flash appeared in the sky and caught his attention, cutting him off from his brooding. Other people also seemed to notice and stop in their tracks to gawk at the streak moving across the sky.

"What is that?" Someone asked within the growing crowd of spectators,

"Is it a plane?"

"No, it's a Shooting Star!"

The blonde boy rolled his visible eye at the stupidity of some of these people. It was clearly travelling too fast to be a plane and too close to be a shooting star. He fix his eyes on the object once more, it was flying towards the village and increasing its speed. He felt alarmed as it flew closer, heading straight for the centre of the town. At the speed it was going, he was sure the impact would cause a huge explosion. Turning on his heel, he sprinted in the opposite direction from which the rest of the villagers were running. He had to get out of there before what ever that thing was hit.

Someone behind him called out "Where you runnin' to boy? The worst of the fires are over there."

He didn't slow down or glance around as he shouted back, "Safer then what's going to happen to all these people if they don't start running, un!"

"What're ya talking-" The man was cut off as more horrified screams filled the sky. People started to realise the object was flying too fast to stop before hitting the village. Every person ran for some sort of shelter that might withstand the impact, screaming and shouting as they did.The boy only dared to glance backwards when he was almost out of the burning village. What he saw made him gasp and widen his eyes in shock.

The object gliding towards the village appeared to be a figure with some sort of wings protruding from its back. It was moving so fast now that the details were just a blur. The boy could hardly see the figure even with his acute eyesight. But for a fraction of a second, he could distinguish that the figure had a mop of messy red hair. He squinted harder but at that moment everything became white and time had seemed to stop. Everything went quiet and the blonde could hear his own heart beating hard against his ribcage. Before he realised, the whole town exploded in a giant cloud of grey. Bits of burning wood and debris flew in all different directions.

The boy was knocked straight off his feet at the impact. Luckily he had been far enough from the explosion to be blown to pieces. But as he was thrown back, he was not able to dodge a portion from a building that came flying at him. More or less, he couldn't see it due to his left eye being slightly blind and covered with hair. He lay on the ground for a moment, feeling the blood flow down his face. The night sky began to spin around him and he could hardly keep his eyes open.

" That wasn't so bad, un.."

His eyes began to close slowly but just as he was about to fall into unconsciousness, he heard something landing not too far from him. Mustering up just enough energy to open his good eye, he saw the red haired figure standing with his back towards him. Said red head seemed to be observing the surroundings.

There was nothing left, the whole village had been flattened with that single explosion. It looked like the remains of a battlefield. Bits of debris and dead people lay everywhere, it was still. The Mysterious figure signed quietly and was about to take off when he heard someone cough behind him. Turning around, he walked over to stand next to the boy on the ground. The boy looked to be around 17, he seemed to have hit his head pretty hard as blood was still flowing from the wound.

The boy stared up at the others face, the red head's face looked surprisingly young. He looked around the same age as the blonde. The blonde wanted to ask the stranger many things, but he could feel himself slipping away into unconsciousness. The last thing he heard before drifting off was the voice of the mysterious person, smooth and musical.

"_Hmmm, someone actually survived…interesting, very interesting…"_

_----------_

So, thus ends the first chapter. I hope it wasnt boring..cause it may have dragged on abit. I tend to do that to things..hehe ' Lots of Stuff is still confusing, even to me O-o but it's all building up to the plot cough which i havnt completely figured out either..please review and give me constructive criticism ! I want to write something that people will enjoy, not be bored to death by.

Next chapter, deidara being stubbourn Which reminds me, i havnt actually written what their names are..but that builds to the story and we all know who they are anyways

Thankyou for reading 3 3


	2. Different Situations

+Kizuna-Bond-+

----------

So the second chapter is up. Sorry it took a little longer then expected, what with new years and all. Which reminds me…HAPPY NEW YEARS everyone! I tried to lengthen my chapter because the first one was too short. Hope you enjoy! Constructive criticism goody-ness

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Naruto characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei.

----------

The Fair-haired boy could hear voices when he slowly came around. He instinctively kept his eyes shut and tried to make his breathing slow and even.

"_What just…oh that's right, I got knocked out," _He slapped himself inwardly for asking a stupid question.

Still pretending to be out cold, he began to examine his situation. He seemed to be lying on his side with his hands tied behind his back. Worse yet, he felt as if his skull was about to explode due to the pain from the earlier blow to the head. However, some unknown person had skilfully bandaged it so that a layer of cloth now covered his left eye. The bleeding seemed to have stopped which was a good sign. But as much as the boy appreciated having his head wound treated, was there really a need to tie him up? The boy frowned slightly but kept perfectly still. He wasn't one for staying still. It made him feel uncomfortable, though he could when he needed to.

He began to listen more intently to the two people behind him.

"So, this kid here is the only one that survived?" The first voice seemed to belong to an older man with a slight accent in his speech. However, he had no memory of hearing it.

"It appears so,"

The blonde boy recognised the second voice straight away. The musical and smooth quality belonged to that of the mysterious red head he had last glimpsed before falling unconscious.

"What do you suggest we do with him Sasori-sama?" The other man asked.

"Do as you wish," replied the young red head as he began to walk in the direction of the boy on the floor indicating that he was leaving. There was a slight pause; the blonde boy held his breathe waiting to hear what the other man had to say.

"_So…his name is Sasori..."_ It sent a slight shiver down his spine but he focused his attention back onto the conversation.

"Sorry sir but we need direct orders from you," the man said finally with a hint of anxiety in him voice. The one called Sasori signed impatiently and turned his head back to give the man an irritated look.

" Then take him back to the organization, the place needs more workers anyways." He stated bluntly as if it were the obvious solution.

"You think that be wise Sasori-sama? We were told to leave no survivors."

"I didn't plan on leaving any either, but the fact that this person survived probably suggests he is more then he looks, either that or he was extremely lucky. The organization will be interested in him if the first case is true." With that Sasori continued to walk in the same direction.

When he had walked just a foot past the boy lying on the floor, he crouched down to face him and stated quietly, "You can stop pretending you're still unconscious we aren't going to kill you…for now"

The blonde boy shot up when he heard the others voice so close to him. He came face to face with Sasori. He couldn't help but let out a small gasp. He could see clearly now that Sasori had piercing crimson eyes that matched the colour of his flaming red hair. His face was framed by a messy fringe and short bangs which curved fittingly with his cheekbones. His skin was perfect, pale and smooth and his lips curved slightly as he smirked. The fair-haired boy could feel his face heating up before he flinched slightly due to the pain in him temple.

"You shouldn't make sudden movements, it'll make the aching worse…"

Giving a slightly wider grin, Sasori eyed the other boy and then stood up to continue walking away.

"I'll be heading back first then, See you in a few days…" he said to the other man who was standing their dumbfound for a moment.

"Ahh, Yes Sasori-sama!"

Sasori began to increase his walking speed. The blonde stared for a moment wondering what the redhead was going to do. Nothing seemed to happen at first but then to his astonishment, the wings he'd seen earlier on the other boy began to materialise before him. Small shimmering particles gathered between the boys bare shoulder blades and stretched out to form the outline of two oddly shaped wings. When the light radiating off the boys body dimmed, a pair of metallic wings were now protruding from his back. On closer inspection, they did not seem like your typical kind of 'wings'. Instead of consisting of feathers, they looked to be made of metal and branched out into many sharp joints.

The boy still kneeling on the floor shock his head, not believing what he saw before him. He looked up quickly to make sure his head injury wasn't playing tricks with him but as he did, the one named Sasori shot up into the sky, the impact from the blast made the dirt around that area rise up in a haze of dust and earth.

When the dust cloud cleared, there was no winged boy in site. All the blonde could see was a long white streak in the sky indicating where the other had gone. He was already so far off in the distance that he barely appeared as a dot in the clouds. The sitting boy and the man gaped at the sky for a second then,

"Well damn he sure knows how to make an exit." the man huffed as he began to make his way towards the blonde.

"Get up kid, we start moving too," it sounded like a command more then anything. After saying that, he stalked off mumbling to himself, " Don't know what's so interesting about this kid, he's just a lucky runt…"

"_Who the hell are these people?" _the boy thought as he began to slowly get up. Judging from their conversation, they had something to do with this whole problem. He however did not understand why someone would want a whole city demolished. He was almost standing when his knees buckled and he fell onto his backside again.

"Dammit un." So he wasn't able to get up, he sat there and continued to ponder at the many questions flooding his mind. "_Who was that person named Sasori? WHAT was he?! How the hell am I going to get out of this mess-" _A kick to his back made him stop thinking and turn around to give a one eyed glare to who ever it was that kicked him. He was alarmed at the number of people he saw gathering. They all seemed to be acquaintances of the man that had been talking to Sasori earlier. Some he recognised as people he'd seen in the village. So, they were in on this too. He couldn't help but add a great degree of loathing to his glare, intensifying it further.

" The brats got a pretty nasty glare dun' he?" a lanky man which the boy recognised from the village sneered.

"Why the hell are we letting him live anyway," another asked impassively.

"Sasori-sama said the organization would be interesting in him."

" Why would the organization be interesting in this brat, you cant even tell if it's a guy or gir-" the bulky man was cut short as the air in front of his face exploded with a small but definite "bang". When the small explosion cleared, the man's face was full of dust and his hair was now sticking out at an odd angle. Everyone froze for a second and then eyed the boy who was still glaring at them.

"Did...did he just do that?" another of the various people asked.

"Yeah, I think he did…" the lanky man confirmed, "There wuz talk going around in the village that a blonde outcast kept making things blow up, they dun' know how though" Everyone's eyes focused back onto the boy. He felt slightly self-conscious but didn't drop his eyes. Truth be told, he hadn't meant to that to the man, but he had lost control of his emotions for a fraction of a moment when the man had implied that he looked like a girl. That last blow had used up pretty much all his energy and he was beginning to feel dizzy from the after effect. Not to mention his vision was out of focus from the severe throbbing in his head.

"So the brat can blow shit up with his eyes, I'm going to KILL him," the bulky man lunged out in anger at being humiliated in front of his fellow mates. The man that had spoken to Sasori earlier stuck out his hand to stop the man from attacking.

"You can't kill him you idiot," he spat, " If this kid can really blow things up with his eyes, then the organization will want to use him and think of the reward!" A few heads nodded in agreement at the last point. The man looked around waiting for any more objections. When he saw none, he let the bulky man go and turned to look at the blonde boy.

"Well seeing as he's in no shape to walk, toss him onto one of the spare horses and we'll be off."

The blonde boy was too exhausted to even struggle as one of the men threw him roughly onto a shabby looking mare. Heck, he didn't even have enough energy to keep his fierce glare up. It was all he could do just to stay on the horse itself. He would think of a plan to escape later, for now, he needed to rest and let himself heal. There was no point in attempting to escape in his condition.

As the group of people began to make their journey back to the organization, the fair-haired boy took one last look behind him. Sighing helplessly, he thought to himself,

"_What in the world have I gotten myself into?"_

_---------- _

Miles ahead from the moving party; Sasori was gliding casually through the sky. He enjoyed the breeze blowing through his messy hair. It calmed him down and allowed his mind to wonder as he flew. He recalled the boy with long fair hair.

_--Flashback-- _

_The boy had stood out to the redhead from the very beginning as he plummeted towards the city to give the final blow. Sasori had spotted the blonde out of chance but was deeply intrigued by the strange aura around the boy. He also noticed the sharp blue eye that the boy possessed, the other eye had be hidden behind a long bang of hair. Even at the speed that he was flying, the blonde seemed to have noticed his presence as well. He had reacted differently to the other villagers and begun to run as fast as he could out of the village._

_Sasori couldn't help but feel a sense of curiosity towards the boy; there was somthing about him, he wasn't like any of the other people. It would be interesting to see if he survived._

_. As Sasori drew closer to the town and began to build up his final attack, the last thing that crossed his mind before he hit was,_

_"I wonder what his name is"_

_--End Flashback--_

Sasori had later found the boy lying on the ground; he was alive but had received a blow to the head. Before he had the chance to ask the boy what his name was, the boy had lost consciousness. So Sasori had bandaged up the wound and taken him to the human that was in charge of the ground attack. He was sure they would not kill the boy if he told them not to. However, the poor boy would have to stand two days of travelling on terrain that would surely be hard enough without the injuries. The redhead would've taken him to back to the organization himself, but at the speed he was going and the altitude, the boy probably could not handle in his current form.

Even as he thought about the little trivial things as he flew, he could not help but feel a sort of contentment and peace. He recalled the light blush on the boys face when he had crouched down to talk to him. The thought of this made him chuckle softly, which surprised the redhead. He hadn't laughed or smiled for that matter in a long time. The gesture and sound felt strange and unfamiliar to him. There was definitely something about the blonde that drew Sasori toward him. What it was, he could not tell yet but he would find out when he next comes across the boy. That, and ask him what his name was.

"He's cute."

Satisfied with that being an answer for the time being, Sasori continued to ascend into the clear blue sky, for once really enjoying the feel of the wind and the peace of mind he had long ago forgotten about.

----------

It had been a long and agonising trip for the blonde. The group had finally stopped to set up camp for the night. He had been sitting for the whole day in a saddle with the sun shining down onto his back. What's worse was the fact that he couldn't feel anything in his legs anymore. The bulky man had shoved him off the horse roughly making him land on the ground in a rigid position.

"Ouch un.."

"Paybacks a bitch boy,"

The boy on the ground sighed and sat up as the built man lead the horse away to be tied up and fed. He looked around him, he was sitting near the fire someone had started and people had already started to drink and talk among themselves. The blonde was fine with this, he was able to finally rest and the man who seemed to be in charge walked over to him and untied his hands.

"Now kid, don't try anything funny or we'll tie your feet together as well next time."

" Right, I'll try my best un," he replied in what would've been a jokey tone if it weren't for him being so exhausted. He was an expert when it came to reading people and he decided the man wasn't all that bad, none of the men were (Even if they did destroy a whole village for reasons which he still did not know). If it were in better situations, he would've talked to them and possibly have become friends. But for now, he'd respect the man's words and stay put. Not like he could do anything anyways. He was slowly drifting off into sleep when some of the men who had drunk too much decided to start singing.

The fair-haired boy couldn't help but shout out at them,

"OH MY GOD, SHUT THE HELL UP, YOUR SINGING IS HORRIBLE UN!!"

" Shut it Blondie –hic I'll do what I like!"

The boy groaned and tried to bloke out the horrible excuses for singing. He couldn't help but look up accusingly at the sky.

_"If there really is a Kami-sama up there, he definitely hates my guts…"_

----------

YES, I FINALLY FINISHED T.T that felt like it took an eternity to write. I respect all those great writers out there even more now! It's hard to stay inspired and keep writing! Anyways...its about twice as long, But im not sure if people will like it..Please tell me if its too boring or drags on too much! Seriously, I'm still getting to the plot...T.T i mean..WHAT is SASORI Oo and no one know's What Deidara is called yet..i probably should of said his name in this chapter but..oh well too late haha.

Lastly, THANKYOU to the people who reviewed my work, you guys were the soul reason I could finish this chapter! Hope to post more soon! Wait for meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!


	3. The Cative And The Capturer

Kizuna-Bond- 

----------

T.T I'm sorry that this chapter took so long to upload (shoots self). Haven't had the inspiration to write anything this ...has it been a month??? or do anything else for that matter. My deepest apologies to everyone! ﾨHands out cookies-

GAH START WRITING ALREADY!!!

**Disclaimer:** I unfortunately do not own any of the Naruto characters. They belong to Kishimoto-Sensei.

----------

The small group of people had been travelling for nearly two days now. Despite the terrain being particularly difficult to cross, the journey was not as bad as the blonde boy had expected. He was use to travelling in much poorer conditions and this felt like a light hike for him. Better yet, he was allowed to walk without his hands tied up or sitting in an uncomfortable saddle for the whole day. He was able to walk again after resting for the night but most of his injuries still hadn't healed completely. Still, one of the men would take turns walking beside him just in case he tried anything funny. This suited the boy just fine; it would be boring if he walked by himself. He made small conversations with most of the members and the man he had 'unintentionally' set an explosion at turned out to be an alright guy after all.

"So what's your name pretty-boy?" the man asked teasingly while stressing the last word out.

"It's Deidara, and can you stop implying that I look like a girl already, un?" The blonde faked an irritated glare towards the man, but there was amusement in his eyes, which gave him away.

"Haha, sorry kid out of habit. Name's Jakke, nice to meet you…even if you did blow something up in my face." Deidara looked at the man apologetically but to his surprise, Jake grinned and held out his hand. After a small pause, the smaller boy shook the others hand, unsure if that was what he was meant to do. He didn't exactly have good experience with other people. Never the less, he couldn't help but smile awkwardly back.

"What's with the change of attitude, un? If I remember correctly, until just a moment ago you hated my guts." Deidara stated, his smile turning back into it's normal jokey smirk.

"Yeah, well about that, I got you back didn't I. So guess we're even now," Jakke said as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

The blonde laughed out loud at this, the older man acted just a like a kid. It was hard to believe that someone like him had been so different at the time and involved in the destruction of an entire village. Deidara still didn't understand why they destroyed that city but he decided not to ask, the others didn't seem to want to bring the topic up. So they continued their journey and Deidara was kept entertained through out the trip, which was a relief to him. He despised nothing more then having nothing to do and being bored.

By the afternoon everyone had stopped to rest as they had been travelling all day. Luckily, the group was ahead of schedule and it would take less then the estimated three days to arrive back at the organization.

Jakke had been busy watering the horses at a nearby lake with some of the other men. He had the feeling that he was forgetting to do something important but couldn't remember what it was. He stood there holding the horse reins for a moment trying to recall this important task. One of the men who stood beside him looked up and paused for a moment as well, something wasn't quite right.

"It's awfully quite ain' it, where's that loud blondie your suppose to be watchin' over?" Jakke's eyes widened, how could he forget such an important task? He quickly shoved the reins into the other mans grasp and rushed off.

"Thanks for reminding me Tazu-jii!"

The man gave a slight disapproving look and shook his head, "I'm not that old," he grumbled while stalking off to lead the horses back to the group.

Jakke ran to a hill thinking he would get a better view from there. He still couldn't believe he had let the so-called 'prisoner' get away right under his eye. Well he didn't exactly think of Deidara as a hostage, considering he had chatted to the blonde as if they were friends. Anyways, it was weird full stop. But right now he had to look for him whether he was a friend or not. The brunette ran to the top of the hill and scanned a whole 360 degrees around him.

"Damn damn damn damn," The boy couldn't have gone far, Jakke had only gone down to water the horses for about 10 minutes and he had definitely seen the boy before that. Then again, the boy wasn't normal, he could blow things up without touching them, maybe he could teleport or fly as well,

"Shit, I can't see him anywher-Ow!"

Something small and hard hit his head from above; he held the back on his head in pain and looked down to see what the thing had been. A small piece of rock lay hidden in the grass. The brunette shifted his gaze upwards to see where it had fallen. To his surprise and relief, resting against the fork of the massive tree was the very person Jakke had been searching for. The blonde smiled his mischievous grin down towards the bigger man while tossing another white rock in-between his hands.

" S'up Jakke, Why you in such a hurry, un?"

"Looking for a certain escapee," He stated while putting on a fake serious tone. "He's got long blonde hair, is about this tall and looks like a girl, you seen him around?" Jakke climbed up the tree swiftly, reaching the branch Deidara was sitting on in no time.

"Nope, don't think I've seen anyone that matches your description, un,"

"Yeah, I figured as much," the brunette said continuing to play along with the conversation. He shoved the smaller man playfully, " Hey, move over a bit will ya? I can't exactly stay clinging on like this," Deidara stopped leaning onto the trunk and slide further up the branch to allow the other boy to sit beside him.

"So, why exactly were you running around like that," he asked again.

"Ah, no reason really…" Jakke said, clearing his throat in attempt to discontinue the subject."

"Humour me,"

Signing slightly, the bigger man explained, "Well…I kinda thought…" He paused to look up to give Deidara a funny sort of look.

" That I tried to run away." The other man said frankly, more of a statement then a question.

"Yeah…pretty much. See told you it wasn't anything...sorry…"Jakke tried to apologise without sounding awkward. He felt like an idiot for rushing to conclusions and guilty for thinking that Deidara would run away.

It didn't sound like anything to apologise about in Deidara's opinion, he didn't understand what Jakke was so work up about. "Haha, was that the reason? Don't worry about it, un. Even if I am 'theoretically' speaking a hostage, I wouldn't run away anyways, It's not like I have anywhere to go back to. Besides I'm curious about this so called organization your heading back to, un…." He sounded abnormally dispirited, which surprised him. Guess it was from the fact that he really didn't have a place to go to. Ever since he could remember, he had always been an outsider, a monster to everyone he had met because he was different. Oh wells, he was use to it all wasn't he?

Jakke noticed the gloomy tone in his friend's voice. He couldn't help but ask. " How come? Don't you have a family or something…unless that was your hometown…aw shit…" Great, NOW he really did feel like shit.

"Nah, don't worry about that, it wasn't my hometown, I was just staying there because I got injured earlier and couldn't travel anywhere. The people in that village weren't particularly nice anyways, un." He expected that that amount of information would be enough; talking about his life wasn't exactly something Deidara liked to do. He looked back towards Jakke who stared at him inquiringly, "You didn't fully answer the question mate,"

Well, isn't he a sharp one…

"-sigh-Yeah, I think I have a family back home but they probably don't ever want to see me again, " He said bluntly.

"Why?"

"Because," Deidara said, becoming more irritated.

"Because what?"

"Just because, why do you think? Its pretty obvious, UN!" the blonde's usual patience was starting to waver.

" What? Seriously, Tell meee-"

"BECAUSE IM A FRIGGIN' MONSTER!!" Deidara shouted, his words coming out harsh and cold. He immediately regretted shouting at the other person, Jakke's expression changed, he felt like a total moron. He didn't realise how sensitive the smaller boy was.

Deidara took a deep breath and closed his eyes to calm down. When he re-opened them, he was in full control of his emotions again. "…Sorry…I didn't mean to shout. I lost control of my temper for a moment. I hate the fact that I'm not normal, it's because of that, everyone either hates me or is too afraid to talk to me. I'm actually surprised you and everyone else here haven't tried to kill or get rid of me yet. Aren't you all afraid that I could blow you up anytime I wished?!" Deidara exclaimed looking back towards the other person sitting next to him.

The brunette looked at him understandingly, " Mate, all of us are use to things like that, we work for people who are far scarier and dangerous then you can imagine. Besides, where we're going, your gonna look more normal than most of the people there."

"Great, so I'm going to a freak infested organization, that's even more reassuring...un,"

"That's not what I meant. What I'm trying to say is...hmm, well, for one thing, you are not a monster. Don't think you're alone; there are tons of people with all sorts of abilities. It's just that they are hidden from most of society." Jakke stopped to think for a moment, " You, my friend were one of the less lucky ones I guess, good thing we found you aye" He concluded," Thumping the blonde hard on the back.

"Ouch…uh…thanks..un?"

"Glad I could help," The brunette grinned.

"Still doesn't change the fact that you guys are a bunch of suspicious people, un," Deidara stated, now back to his old original self and smiling again."

"Yeah well, you'll find out everything after we get to the organization. AND we're not suspicious, we're just doing our job." Jakke stated a matter-of-a-factly. "Common, let's get back before the others start getting concerned."

"Right," The blonde slid off the branch swiftly and landed lightly on his feet. He turned around to look back at the man still in the tree with a smug face. Jakke looked down and smirked. He slid off the branch and landed next to Deidara with a slightly louder thump. They glared at each other for a moment before both broke into grins.

"Nice landing shortie,"

"You too, un. And stop making up degrading nicknames!"

Jakke chuckled at this and began to stride back to the rest of the group. Deidara stood still for a moment and sighed. Things weren't turning out as badly as he expected. In fact, things had never been better; he was travelling with a group of people that were not afraid of him, even if he was dangerous. For once he felt accepted, even if the people he was with were part of some evil organization. It could possibly turn out fun. Deidara couldn't help but smile to himself as he followed behind Jakke back to the other people.

----------

"So what you think? Pretty cool place huh,"

"Umm, yeah…it looks extremely welcoming...un…"

"Yeah, well if you think this is impressive, wait till we get inside," Jakke said as the small travelling group came to a halt in front what seemed to be a series of huge structures carved completely into the Cliff. It looked like a miniature city built completely from stone. There were buildings that reached as high as the cliff face itself while hundreds of small paths spiralled around the many buildings. The place didn't exactly look 'homely' to Deidara. Rather that it looked foreign and forbidding. Still, the blonde had to hand it to them; the whole structure was definitely impressive.

The group stood still and watched as the huge sturdy gates opened to let them in. The entrance creaked open and showed a giant pathway surrounded by a strange purple mist. It was impossible to see what lay at the end of the path due to the mist.

"Hey Jakke, What's with the mist? Welcoming gesture un?" Deidara asked suspiciously.

"You could say that I guess, this mist is set up so that intruders won't be able to find the actual entrance into the organisation." The brunette explained as the group began to walk into the mist. Deidara looked that the group uneasily, hesitant to walk into the mist. One of the other men patted the blonde on the shoulder. He turned to see that it was the older man that had spoken to Sasori earlier. The man gave him an apologetic look and held up what seemed to be ropes.

"Sorry kid, we gotta tie yer' up again. Yer' technically still a captive and the organisation wouldn't allow you walking around freely,"

Deidara looked sceptically at Jakke who also gave him an apologetic look and nodded his head slightly. The blonde gave a defeated sigh and held out both his hands to the man.

"Fine, but this time don't tie it so hard well ya? I couldn't feel my hands last time un." He huffed.

The other men couldn't help but laugh at the pouting captive. The man (who's name was Sanji) finished tying Deidara's hands and patted the boy's shoulders lightly again. "Sorry mate won't be for much longer." Deidara smiled back weakly and began to follow the others into the creepy mist. He caught up with the tall brunette and walked by his side. He curious as to how these people would be able to find their way through the mist and why not all of the organization was hidden behind it. Wouldn't people be able to fly over the gates and straight into the city? Deidara turned to the taller man to ask,

"Couldn't we just fly into the organization rather then walk through this dodgy mist? Un..."

The brunette replied simply, " Nah, there's a barrier surrounding the whole structure. If you tried flying in, you'd be shocked to death. This is the only possible entrance to the inside." Deidara gave Jakke another sceptical look, " Don't worry, Chi over there," The brunette pointed to the girl with short black hair at the front of the party. "Yeah, she's got some sort of photographic memory, doesn't forget a single thing she sees. So she know the way through this stuff, no problem." He concluded.

Deidara just stared for a moment. Photographic memory? He felt nothing would surprise him anymore. There really did seem to be a lot of people born with something different, like him. He really wasn't as alone as he originally though.

"Wow…must come in handy un.."

----------

Deidara wasn't sure how long he had spent walking. The purple mist really messed up your sense of direction and time…actually; it messed up all your senses. How did Chi remember where to go? He would have to go ask her later. They did eventually come to a stop and what lay in front of them was the real gates into the city, Deidara gawk at the sight before him.

The two towering doors seemed to emit their own source of light, illuminating the mist around them and making an eerie sort of light purple. There were no handles at all and the gates seemed to be floating with no walls supporting them. However, the thing that caught the blonde's attention was the strange writing on the doors. He couldn't tell what they were but he felt he had seen them somewhere before. The strange symbols seemed to be telling a story.

" Hey Jakke, What are those strange symbols on the gates un?" The brunette looked up to examine what the blonde had referred to.

"What those? Not sure really, something like a spell is my guess."

"Oh… I see..un" Deidara scanned the grand gates one last time before they creaked open and a stream of light shone through the crack. The blonde closed his eyes and cleared his mind for a moment. When he looked up again, his eyes were set with determination as he entered into the alien light, walking towards what was the unknown.

_Chapter 3 End _

----------

GYAHH about ready to kill myself!! Why did that take so long to write?? OO it's been like a month! DAMN WRITERS BLOCK and it's only the 3rd chapter!! I was only busy for like a week and then I just totally slacked off T.T please forgive me!! Well..i wanted to make this chapter longer…much longer…I actually wanted Sasori to make his appearance. Oh wells, I thought that if it got any longer people will be bored to death.

Sorry about the O.Cs I know lots of people don't like O.C (me being one of them) but I really wanted to develop Deidara's character so that he isn't just some character. I wanted to really think his persona through…and that lead to dragging on the build up of the plot and O.C xD AHHH RAMBLING!!! Once again, my deepest apologies for the long wait and nothing happening in the plot T.T Please bare with me.


End file.
